Fear of the Unknown
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Blaine knows why Kurt wanted to get into NYADA. Kurt was afraid. Reaction fic to 3x22 SPOILERS .


Fear of the Unknown

_Fashion is what you adopt when you don't know who you are. –Quentin Crisp_

"Okay, first of all, you need to know that I have always believed in you," Blaine said as he took a pint Ben & Jerry's out of a bag and handed Kurt a spoon. They were on Kurt's couch with an array of romantic comedies, none of which involved musical numbers, on the coffee table.

"I know, Blaine, but I just watched Rachel Berry board a train to New York City. I need to wallow for just a little while about all of my hopes and dreams being gone before I can listen to what I'm sure is a very encouraging, thoughtful speech about how I can get through this." Kurt started to dig into the ice cream.

"Kurt, you don't know what I'm about to pull out."

"Oh, yes, I do. I love you, Blaine, but telling me about how I can try again next year and it's their loss isn't going to do anything for me right now."

"I don't think you should go for NYADA again next year."

Kurt put down the ice cream. "What? Blaine, it's one of the best schools in the country."

"For musical theatre, yeah, it is, but that's not where your passion is, Kurt. I know we talked about it last year, and you dismissed the idea. You said that you weren't really talented enough to design—"

"I'm not."

"I'm not finished. You really think you have a better shot at making it as an actor than a fashion designer? They're both careers that are competitive and cut throat."

"Are you telling me to rethink all of my life choices right now, Blaine? Because I'm already there."

"No! I'm telling you to ask yourself why you chose to perform. You applied to the same school Rachel applied to."

"Again, NYADA is the best."

"You picked the same major Rachel picked."

"I love theatre. I love performing, and that applause I get after everyone watches and sees all that I've accomplished."

"Tell me you wouldn't have that feeling walking down a runway with a bunch of models wearing your collection."

Kurt sighed in frustration. He couldn't tell Blaine that he was wrong because he really wasn't.

"Kurt, you chose to follow Rachel Berry because you didn't want to be alone in New York at a new school where you knew no one."

Kurt was silent for a moment. "What do you want me to say, Blaine? That I'm scared to be alone? Yeah, I am. I was used to doing things alone for a really long time, but I'd like to do one of the scariest things in my life with someone I know. I would love to do theatre, and it's not like I wouldn't be able to start a fashion line once I'm successful. But it doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"It does matter though, Kurt, because this is your chance. This is your chance to get over your fears and do what you were born to do. You talk to me more about your different ideas for clothing lines that you can start after you're an actor than anything that actually has to do with acting."

"Fine!" Kurt was angry. "Fine, Blaine! I want to be a fashion designer! But I was scared to go it alone and I followed Rachel Berry because theatre made sense to me and my designs aren't good enough anyway. Clearly, that decision was catastrophic! What I don't understand is why you're attacking me about this now!"

Blaine pulled out a black portfolio and placed it on Kurt's lap. "Open it."

"These…These are my sketches from the sketchbook I thought that I lost. So what? You put my designs in a portfolio so I could prepare?"

"No. Look at the last page."

Kurt turned to the last page of the portfolio.

_Dear Mr. Hummel, _

_Upon review of your exceptional portfolio, it is with great pleasure that I welcome you to Parsons, The New School for Design…._

"You applied to Parson's for me?" Kurt's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, but it's not because I didn't believe you'd get into NYADA, I was just hoping you'd see that you really are talented enough to get it."

"You sent my designs to Parsons and I got accepted."

"You might not believe in your designs, Kurt, but I really do. You've still got a week before final decisions need to be in—"

"I GOT INTO PARSONS! I, KURT HUMMEL, GOT ACCEPTED TO ONE OF THE BEST FASHION SCHOOLS IN THE COUNTRY!" Kurt was smiling now and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"How could I be mad that you got me into a top school in New York?"

Blaine kissed his boyfriend.

"Thank you," Kurt said, "for believing in me, even when I didn't and even when I told you not to. This is amazing."

"I just wanted to make sure that you follow your dreams."

Kurt kissed Blaine again, much more passionately. Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap as Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair.

"Hey, I know you're gonna be the next Marc McQueen or whoever, but that doesn't mean you can make out on the couch."

Blaine nearly threw Kurt off of him at the sound of Burt's voice.

"You knew?" Kurt asked.

"Who do you think helped him fill out the application?"

Kurt smiled at the two most important men in his life. "Oh my God, we have to have a Project Runway marathon!"

A/N: Okay, this was written super quickly, hope you enjoyed a little reaction fluff! Let me know your thoughts.


End file.
